OVER AGAIN
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: SasuSaku [AU] "Untuk melindungi anakku." / "Dia bukan anakmu lagi setelah kau meragukan anak ini adalah anakmu."/ "Kau brengsek! Kau membuatku selalu merindukanmu."/ "Hn. Aku tahu."/ "Dan kau tahu, aku membencimu." /"But, do you really want to be alone? Kita bisa buka topeng kita dan akui kita menyesalinya dari awal. So we can start it all over again." / DLDR/ Romance/Drama/OOC
_**OVER AGAIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Stories © Mama Sakura™**_

 _ **© 2016**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Typo**_

 _ **OOC**_

 _ **Ugly diction**_

 _ **Confusing plot**_

 _ **Rate ( M ) for Language**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ikut aku! Kita akan bersenang-senang."_

 _"Jika yang kau maksud bersenang-senang dengan menunggangi kuda liar, enyahlah!"_

 _"Owh. Kau melukai perasaanku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Wajahmu tidak asing."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tidur dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, jalang."_

 _"Sisi positifnya, kau tidak akan dicemoh lagi karena masih virgin, dear. Berbahagialah"_

 _" Damn! "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kita akan bertemu di Bandara Internasional Narita. Pukul tujuh pagi semuanya sudah harus berkumpul di sana."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sudah kuduga kau disini."_

 _"Hm? Apa kita saling kenal?"_

 _"Apa aku harus menunggangimu lagi, agar kau mengingatku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku sudah tahu siapa lelaki yang tidur denganku seminggu yang lalu."_

 _"Jadi, kau tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _"Sasuke? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya."_

 _" Are you kidding me?! Apa dia harus mengangkangimu lagi biar mengingatnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _' Aku hamil.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Semakin hari, kau terlihat semakin berantakan, Sasuke."_

 _"Hn. Diamlah!"_

 _"Wanita itu ternyata hebat. Mampu membuatmu sekacau ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _' Salah satu band Jepang yang saat ini sedang naik daun, dikabarkan langsung dari negara Big Apple, bahwa salah satu anggota mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, yang dikenal sebagai leader, akan menjadi seorang ayah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau memiliki fans yang gila, dan mereka membuatku takut."_

 _"Dan bodohnya, para wartawan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan fans mu. Bahkan, mereka sampai membuat ponsel mereka sama persis dengan milikmu."_

 _"Hn. Itu memang milikku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sakura, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini kalau tidak ingin diamuk penggila berita!"_

 _"Tapi aku harus kemana, Ino? Hanya apartemen ini yang kumiliki."_

 _"Nanti kita pikirkan. Yang penting sekarang kita harus pergi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kenapa kau berada di sini?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Pergilah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku akan meneruskan perusahaan ini, jika anda bersedia membantuku."_

 _"Baiklah. Aku memberikanmu waktu satu tahun. Setelah itu, kau bekerja untukku."_

 _"Hn."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Buat apa kau membawaku kemari?"_

 _"Untuk melindungi anakku."_

 _"Dia bukan anakmu lagi setelah kau meragukan anak ini adalah anakmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Pulangkan, aku!"_

 _"Kau tau, sejak aku mengenalmu, hidupku yang memang sudah hancur, semakin berantakan. Karena itu sangat membencimu, Sasuke!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _._  
 _._

 _"Kau brengsek! Kau membuatku selalu merindukanmu."_

 _"Hn. Aku tahu."_

 _"Dan kau tahu, aku membencimu."_

 _"Ya, aku juga tahu itu karena aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pertemuan_

 _Gairah_

 _Kecelakaan_

 _Air mata_

 _Tanggung jawab_

 _Akankah membuat sepasang manusia bersatu_

 _dalam sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan_

 _ **Cinta?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"But, do you really want to be alone? Kita bisa buka topeng kita dan akui kita menyesalinya dari awal. So we can start it all over again."**_

* * *

 _ **A/n : Lihat judulnya, uda taulah ya terinspirasi dari mana. :) Kali ini gak mau banyak ngomong dulu, berhubung hutang saya semakin numpuk. :D**_

 _ **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu berharga kalian~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Biiancast Rodith [ 21032016 ]**_


End file.
